Kabuto's Epic Movement
by encopresis.incarnate
Summary: Ana, a young girl from a fishing village, is walking through the woods to visit her favorite glade. She longs to meet a handsome man to sweep her off her feet, but little does she know that today she will find exactly that. *LEMON* Please Review!


Kabuto's Epic Movement

In the Land of Waves, there was a small fishing village called Nebukuro. Ana, the daughter of the best fisherman there, was walking to her favorite spot in the nearby forest. She enjoyed going there to have some peace and quiet, as the village was always very noisy and stunk like low tide. Being the daughter of the wealthiest man in the town, she was always pursued by the local men, who were all hideously ugly and reeked of week-old sushi, and Ana had yet to find a kind, attractive boyfriend. As she kept walking through the woods, Ana felt a sense of despair that she would be forced to marry one of those dirty, smelly fishermen by her father, and dreamed every night of escaping to her calm little grove and finding her true love waiting there for her. Maybe this would be the day it would happen for real…

* * *

Kabuto was jumping through the trees, on a mission from Orochimaru to scout the area around their new hideout in the Land of Waves. He was looking for any suspicious people in the forest who might be trying to capture or kill them, and was ordered to eliminate anyone unusual. He was heading towards a small village nearby, as the hideout was also running low on supplies.

Kabuto had been fighting an incredible urge to void his bowels all day and it had become increasingly difficult to hold it in. He had to stop and relieve himself, or else face dire consequences. Jumping down into a small, secluded clearing, he pulls his pants and boxers down, revealing his extremely white and well-toned butt. He squatted down with his knees at his chest and slowly emptied his colon upon the ground. The feeling of relief was overwhelming as the enormous log exited his rectum, however, Kabuto knew that far more was on the way…

* * *

Ana was almost at her favored spot in the woods, when she suddenly heard strange noises coming from the glade. She dropped the bundle of wildflowers she had picked as she walked, and slowly crept up on the area that the sounds originated from. She approached the bushes and peered into the grove and was shocked by the sight that presented itself to her. In the dead center of her favorite place in the entire world was a handsome, slender, white haired man. Just as she had always dreamed of!

His long, silky locks were tied back into a pony tail which rested upon his strong shoulders. His bespectacled face was contorted into a look of both exertion and relief. Ana thought that his visage was strikingly beautiful. He was clothed in a white shirt with a high-collared purple vest on top. It was at this moment that Ana realized that, from the waist down, he was completely naked! His matching purple pants and polka-dotted boxers were pooled at his feet and he was evacuating his intestines on the grassy glade.

At first, Ana was somewhat disgusted by this sight, but as she watched further she became more and more aroused by this strange man pooping in her special place. Her view was somewhat obscured by the angle at which she was watching, so she began to slowly and stealthily move to the bushes to the man's rear. Her heart was racing by this point, as the combination of fear of being caught and of the increasing heat emanating from her loins excited her more and more.

As Ana positioned herself behind the dashing man, she was finally able to get a full view of what was transpiring. There was a long, thick, chocolate colored log sliding slowly out and coiling into a pile beneath him. Steam began to rise from the mound shortly afterwards because of the cool, autumn morning air meeting the hot leavings exiting the elegant man's anus. Seated atop one particularly large turd was a single, pristine kernel of corn.

Ana was as wet as she ever had been in her entire life, and was slowly rubbing herself through her panties. As she increased the tempo of her hand and became less aware of her surroundings, she accidently stepped on a small twig lying next to her. In an instant, the hauntingly gorgeous man threw several long kunai knives into the bushes that Ana was hiding herself in. The precisely thrown blades pinned her, spread eagle, to a nearby tree by her skirt and sleeves.

Kabuto calmly gathered some leaves to wipe himself clean, donned his violet trousers, and sauntered over to the terrified girl (stopping for a moment to admire his epic load). He looked over the squirming, wide-eyed young lady, thinking to himself that she was quite hot. As their gazes met, the nubile woman whispered "Please, take me!" desperately.

With a smirk, the young ninja began to methodically remove Ana's clothing. He first freed her ample breasts from the tight confines of her blouse, admiring each one with a somewhat scientific gaze. Kabuto then moved downward, unfastening the drawstring of her skirt. It draped around the kunai knives that were embedded into the large tree. The man then drew the knives from the bark and used the flat sides to splay her legs wide open.

As Kabuto performed this maneuver, Ana stared with increasing excitement at the large lump in the ninja's purple pants (feeling somewhat pleased at the reaction she was garnering from him.) In a shy tone, the young girl asked "Is… is that it?" as she gazed at the mound in his trousers. Looking down at his crotch, Kabuto replied "No, those are my…Ninja Info Cards!" In a flash, the handsome man proudly removed a deck of blank playing cards from his pocket. Returning the cards to their home, he exclaimed "_This _is it" and unsheathed his meaty dong, bulging with veins, from the constricting capri pantaloons.

The sight of Kabuto's massive wang made Ana's head swim, and for a moment she thought she would faint. With a sudden and precise slash, the young Sound Nin cut Ana's panties off with a frighteningly sharp scalpel. The girl was now completely naked, with her legs spread wide before the sexy boy. Her inner thighs were moist with her own juices, and her nipples were hard as diamonds. Kabuto positioned his enormous pole in front of her wet entryway and began to slowly guide it in.

A long shriek left Ana's lips as her threshold was penetrated for the first time. Kabuto began to increase the speed of his pounding as Ana's pain slowly subsided. For a brief moment, the girl thought to herself that the grunting noises her newfound lover was making were oddly reminiscent of the sounds he had been making when she spied him defecating on her grassy glade.

The two entangled bodies began to move faster and faster, as their moans and cries began to get louder. Ana was now visualizing Kabuto crapping and this thought set off the most intense orgasm of her life. As her slippery tunnel began to clench around the erotic ninja's ding-a-ling, he felt himself nearing his own climax. Ana opened her eyes just in time to see Kabuto perform a series of complicated hand gestures. Suddenly, at the top of his lungs, the graceful man shouted "SUPER EJACULATION NO JUTSU!" and removed his throbbing wee from her gushing hole. Great jets of man-juice began to issue forth from the Shinobi's twig. Ana, however, realized that not a single drop was hitting her, but rather outlining her body on the tree. A perfect, girl-shaped figure was now splattered on the ancient bark of the huge tree.

With a few final spurts, Kabuto's masterpiece was complete. He didn't want Ana to feel left out, though, so he let a single jet cover her face in hot, sticky prick frosting. This greatly surprised the young girl at first, but she began to eagerly lick the dripping liquid from her lips. After she gobbled up every last drop, Ana wondered how it was that she had been pinned to the tree, since her clothing had all been ripped off. With a thud, she fell to the ground on her hands and knees in front of the panting ninja. Ana smiled lovingly at the handsome madman as he gathered up his discarded butt covers. Kabuto turned his head back to her and gave her a panty-moistening smirk as he readied himself to leave. However, just as he was about to vanish into thin air, a great gust came flying out of the gorgeous man's rear end. The sound was almost deafening; a great *PFFFFFFT* caused Ana to cover her ears. The strength of the nauseatingly stinky wind nearly knocked the poor girl on her back. The talented ninja gave one final smirk, "Too much mackerel" he remarked. And with a poof of smoke he vanished into the morning air.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ana was sitting at the window of her bedroom, looking longingly out at the clear autumn sky. She was idly touching her crotch, as she thought back to the wonderful day in the woods. She had returned at the same time for a week afterwards, but had yet to see the white-haired jounin again. As she slowly pleasured herself, she glanced up at the shelf on her bedroom wall. On the shelf sat the jar she had placed her only memento of that amazing man, which she had gathered from the ground after he vanished that beautiful day…


End file.
